Hojas que caen , Hojas que nacen
by Akatzuki 30
Summary: El mundo es cruel y despiadado, eso lo descubrió Ryu Uchiha el día en que su clan fue masacrado por su propio hermano. ¿que le deparará el destino a Ryu y a su hermano Sasuke?. Primer fic. Espero que le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de Naruto, solo de mi oc. Naruto es obra de kishimoto.**

*

Ella jamas había esperado Mellizos, De hecho, nadie los esperaba. Eran sumamente raros en Konoha. Pero ahí estaba ella, cuidando sobre sus brazos a dos hermosos y pequeños bebes.

El primero nacido era muy inquieto y lleno de energia, ella sabía que le daría muchos problemas en el futuro. El otro por su parte era bastante tranquilo, solo movía sus pequeños ojos de un lado a otro y no lloraba mucho, sin duda sería el mas tranquilo de los dos.

Fugaku e Itachi estaban junto a ella, observando a los pequeños crios. Fugaku se le acercó y sonrió sinceramente.

Mikoto se sorprendió por eso, Fugaku no era un hombre de sonrisas.

— ¿Como le llamaras al segundo? — Preguntó observando a uno de los bebes. El había elegido el del Mayor, le tocaba a su esposa elegir el nombre del segundo.

Ellos ya habían planeado el nombre de su hijo hace meses, Sasuke. Pero no habían planeado mellizos.

Su hijo mayor y prodigio de solo siete años se acercó al menor de los mellizos.

Itachi lo observo por unos segundos. El bebe seguía su sonriendole, entonces a Itachi se le ocurrió una idea.

— Satomi. — dijo Itachi mirando al bebe. Su idea era nombrar varios nombres y ver las reacciones que provocaban en su hermano menor.

El bebe comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente y Itachi comprendió lo que quería decir. Durante casi media hora trató con diferentes nombres, hasta que finalmente dio en el blanco.

— Ryu. — dijo el pelinegro tratando de nuevo.

El bebe cambió su llanto descontrolado a una risa adorable en cuestion de segundos. Esa era la señal que estaba esperando el pelinegro para cantar triunfo.

Itachi sonrió complacido y miró a sus padres.

Los dos le sonrieron a su hijo mayor y Fugaku abrió la boca.

— Bueno supongo que ya lo

sabemos. — dictaminó Fugaku sin cuestionar el nombre. Despues de todo le gustaba y no quería hacer llorar de nuevo al niño.

La mujer dedicó una ronrisa maternal al bebe y entonces habló.

— Claro. Ryu ese es tu nombre. — dijo la pelinegra mientras veía a su hijo.

Despues de eso, Fugaku cargó a los dos pequeños. Mientras Sasuke dejo llorar, Ryu se negaba a despegarse de los brazos de su madre. Cada ves que Fugaku intentaba tomarlo en sus brazos, el se negaba.

Mikoto comprendió, debido a su instinto maternal y se alegro. Cuando nació Itachi, Fugaku lo alejó de ella debido a su posicióncomo heredero del clan. Sasuke seguramente seguiría su camino, pero Ryu siempre sería de ella. Fugaku finalmente se rindió y dejo al pequeño con su madre.

Itachi sonrió ante la escena. Tener dos hermanos pequeños le parecía increible. Itachi les dedicó una ultima mirada y prometió que les cuidaría siempre y a cualquier costo.

Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que se escuchara un gruñido inhumano y aterrador...

Chicos para aclarar en mi fic

— es para dialogos primera vez que los usaré

《 pensamientos

-0- cambio de escena, lugar, día, dividir un capitulos etc

 **este fic está publicado en Wattpad por mi hermana.**


	2. Chapter 2

La habitación de Ryu era bastante pequeña, solo lo necesario, una cama, algunas estanterias de madera con libros y finalmente un escritorio donde dibujaba. Bastante bien para un niño de siete años.

El joven pelinegro se encontraba dormido sobre su cama, junto a unos pequeños peluches con forma de perritos.

Otro niño pelinegro estaba justo frente al que yacía dormido. Estaba bien vestido y arreglado, ademas tenía una pequeña mochila sobre su espalda.

— ¡Otouto despierta! — Gritó Sasuke de golpe.

El pequeño que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente desperto de golpe, dando un pequeño salto por el susto. El chico ya mas tranquilo observó a su alrededor.

— ¡Tenemos nuestra primera clase en la academia y todavía estas dormido! — gritó de nuevo a su hermano que aún estaba un poco aturdido.

El pequeño que estaba sobre la cama le miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño. Para nadie era muy agradable que le despertaran de la nada.

— ¡Que te pasa! — Rabió el niño con enfado.

— ¡La academia! — Chilló Sasuke y Ryu comprendió. Se le había hecho tarde.

El niño que hace poco estaba aturdido, de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a tomar su ropa. Al ver que su hermano no salía de la habitación, se le quedo viendo.

— ¡Me voy a vestir!— Exclamó y Sasuke salió rapidamente de la habitación.

El niño se vistió con rapidez y tomó sus cosas. Al salir de la habitación para mala suerte del joven, se encontró con Sasuke y su madre esperandole.

— Primer día y llegaran tarde. — custionó su madre. Mikoto era bastante extricta cuando se trataba de puntualidad.

— Tienen suerte de que su padre se fuera con Itachi. — dijo resignada la mujer, mientras entregaba el desayuno a sus hijos.

En cierta forma, Sasuke tambien agradecía que su padre no estaba en casa. El era mucho mas estricto y sin duda les habría castigado fuertemente.

— ¡Rapido Ryu! — Gritó Sasuke para que su hermano saliera de sus pensamientos.

Los dos niños se despidieron de su madre y sin perder tiempo se fueron corriendo de la casa.

-0-

Los dos niños corrían como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sasuke iba a la delantera mientras que su hermano le seguía muy de cerca.

— ¡Casi llegamos!— exclamó Sasuke notablemente cansado. Aunque el niño era rapido, se cansaba con facilidad.

— ¡Vamos! — Gritó Ryu sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los dos niños llegaron a la entrada de la academia. Sasuke casi se demayaba y estaba notablemente sudoroso. Por otro lado, Ryu aunque estaba cansado no se estaba muriendo como Sasuke.

Había dos chūnin resguardando la entrada, al ver a los dos niños, se les acercaron para ver que pasaba.

— ¿Hey, que les pasa niños? — Cuestionó uno de los ninja observando la condición de Sasuke.

— La aca... aca... — decía con dificultad Sasuke, tratando sin exito dar una explicación.

El chūnin al ver la precaria situación del niño, se asusto aún mas. Ryu al ver la reacción del ninja, maldijo la mala condición fisica de su hermano.

«Ese tonto nos metió en problemas.» se dijo internamente el mas joven de los dos.

— Nada señor, es solo que nos quedamos dormidos y hoy es nuestro primer día de clases. — dijo con una cara triste tratando de arreglar las cosas.

— Mm, supongo que lo tendremos que llevar a la dirección. — habló el otro chūnin con el ceño fruncido.

«Idiota» Ryu maldijo de nuevo, pero esta ves al chūnin.

— No creo que sea necesario, yo mismo llegué algunas veces tarde. — sonrió apenado el otro ninja.

— Como quieras. — dijo retirandose su compañero.

— No lleguen tarde la proxima ves niños. — les aconsejó el hombre.

— Y tu debes cuidar mas de tu forma muchacho. — le dijo a Sasuke, mientras los dejaba pasar.

Los dos niños comenzaron a caminar hasta el salon de clases. Sasule ya había recuperado la compostura.

-0-

Al entrar a la academia, todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la misma, había muchos niños y un maestro moreno delante de ellos.

«Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.» pensó internamente Ryu.

Los dos se sentaron junto a algunos niños que reconocían de la aldea. Una niña pelirosa con una gran frente para gusto de Ryu, una rubia que era amiga de la pelirosa y a un rubio solitario.

— ¡Hoy inicia su carrera ninja! — Exclamó el moreno frente a ellos, todos parecían prestarle mucha atención.

— ¡Soy Iruka sensei, su maestro a partir de ahora! — Exclamó sonriendo.

El moreno dio un largo discurso al que Ryu no presto atención. Despues de algunos minutos finalmente pasaron al aula de clases. El salon era bastante grande, para alrededor de 40 niños.

Ryu se sentó junto a su hermano mellizo y Iruka inició con la clase.

— Hoy hablaremos de los basico en geografía, las cinco grandes naciones shinobi. — dijo señalando un mapa en la pared.

«Sera un largo día» pensó el niño con aburrimiento mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

-0-

Itachi se había convertido capitan de escuadron anbu hace pocos dias, Su padre le había llamado desde la mañana para entrenar.

Fugaku a pesar de su edad, era muy bueno en todas las artes ninja. El sharingan solo lo ayudaba mas.

Por horas estubieron entrenando sin parar ni descansar. Su padre era sin duda formidable.

Hasta, el atardecer los dos había parado, Fugaku se le quedo mirando fojamente y era claro que quería decirle algo importante.

— Itachi, con el puesto que se te ha concedido tu seras el puente entre la aldea y el clan, recuerda eso,

siempre. — dijo con una mirada inexpresiva a su hijo mayor.

Itachi había presenciado en los ultimos años como la relación entre el clan y la aldea se deterioraba poco a poco. El temía que su padre tratase de inociar algo contra la alde.

— Entiendo padre. — dijo sin cuestionarlo. Despues de todo el era su padre y jefe del clan.

— Bien, no espero mas que genialidad en tus misiones futuras. — volvió a decirle a Itachi mientras este asentía.

— Bien, seguro estas cansado. Mañana iniciaras tus primeras misiones como anbu, sera mejor que vayamos a casa para descansar. — dijo serenamente y itachi asintió de nuevo.

Los dos emprendieron su camino a casa, pero había algo en las palabras de su padre, que no le gustaba nada.

«Que estaras planeando padre.» se cuestionó internamente pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho.

-0-

Hasta el momento no cambiare nada del canon, solo un poco los tiempos.

La masacre debería suceder unos meses despues de que itachi fuera capitan anbu, pero en esta historia la masacre si sucedera pero 2 años mas tarde. Eso es para desarrollar la relación de Ryu y Sasuke con Itachi, sus padres y los otros niños.

Los saltos de tiempo seran comunes.

Esta es la apariencia actual de Ryu, la se Sasuke ya todos la conocen.

Sasuke y Ryu son mellizos pero no indenticos!!.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado una semana y para Ryu la academia era tan aburrida como el primer día. Y no ayudaba que Iruka sensei solo hablase de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi.

Aunque lo primero dias no fueron tan malos, el logró conocer a nuevas personas e incluso hacer amistades.

El se había juntado siempre con su hermano, pero tambien hablaba con otros niños de la clase, como Kiba Inuzuka, que a su parecer era muy chistoso. Sasuke por otro lado se la pasaba pegado a a su hermano, hablaba un poco con Kiba debido a Ryu pero no era cercano a nadie mas. El flechazo que Sakura, una niña pelirosa tuvó con Sasuke, fomento que Naruto Uuzumaki, el ultimo de la clase formase una rara rivalidad con el. Tambien había una rubia muy bonita llamada Ino y una chica Hyuga muy timida, no había mucho que decir del resto de niños de la clase.

— Bien es todo por hoy. — dijo Iruka y todos los niños sonrieron con alegria al saber que por fin se irían a casa.

Kiba, que estaba sentado frente a ellos, se despidió amablemente y se fue.

El se levantó de su asiento, Sasuke hizo lo propio. Se despidieron de Iruka y salieron del aula.

— Que aburrido. — bufó Sasuke cansado, nada que ver a como había iniciado las clases.

— Tenemos una semana entera hablando solo de las cinco naciones ninja! — bufó de nuevo su hermano.

— ¡Espero que Itachi este en casa para jugar! — dijo esperanzado con una gran sonrisa.

— Eso espero. —respondió Ryu, aunque por un motivo totalmente diferente. si Itachi estaba en casa, Sasuke lo dejaría dormir o entrenar tranquilamente.

Los dos niños siguieron charlando in poco mientras emprendían su viaje a casa.

-0-

Itachi había sido llamado por el Hokage, el no sabía para que pero supuso que era para una nueva mision.

Al entrar el la mansión hokage se dirigió directamente a donde estaba la asistente.

— Disculpe señorita. — la llamó educadamente. La secretaria se le quedo viendo un momento y despues hablo.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarle? — Pregunto sonriente.

— Soy Itachi Uchiha, el hokage me pidió que viniera. — dijo mientras la mujer miraba unos papeles.

— O si, el hokage le espera. — le contesto dejandole pasar.

El capitan anbu camino hasta la oficina del hokage y tocó la puerta calmadamente.

— Adelante. — escuchó la vos que emanaba de la habitación.

Ante la respuesta, uno segundos mas tarde el pelinegro estaba delante el hokage. El sandaime era un hombre de muchos años y se notaba en su apariencia.

— Hokage-sama. — dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

— Itachi tengo una mision para ti. — dijo seriamente, demasiado para gusto del Uchiha.

— ¿De que se trata, hokage-sama? — Preguntó un poco impaciente, pero conservando en todo momento el respeto.

El hokage le dedico de nuevo una mirada muy seria.

— Hay rumores Itachi, suenan voces de rebelión entre los Uchiha y el consejo los escucha con atención. — dijo e Itachi entendió de inmediato.

«De eso se trataba.» pensó el pelinegro. Era verdad, los ancianos del clan se estaban reuniendo muy seguido y crecía el descontento con la aldea, eso solo significaba que estaban planeando algo.

— Se que lo sabes bien, pero tambien se que eres leal al pueblo. — aseveró el anciano. Era veedad, el había vivido en carne propia la brutalidad de la guerra, y no estaba dispuesto a que se repitiera.

Itachi asintió y le dedicó una mirada un poco triste. El no quería creer que despues de todo, los Uchiha eran como el segundo hokage Tobirama Senju pensaba. Hambrientos de poder y dispuestos a los que sea para obtenerlo, incluso una guerra civil.

— Por eso quiero que me informe de cualquier actividad sospechosa que tengan. — dictaminó el tercero. Sería facil cumplir la mision, despues de todo era el heredero del clan.

— Por supuesto hokage-sama. — asintió ante el pedido del hokage.

Itachi se sentía un poco mal, estaba por traicionar a su familia y al clan. Pero realmente dejaría pasar un golpe de estado?.

— Bien, puedes retirarte. — dijo e Itachi asintió de nuevo, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

«Tendre que hablar con Shisui de esto.» pensó en su mejor amigo ante las palabras del hokage. Para el, Shisui era la unica persona en la que confiaba y sin duda le daría su opinión del tema.

-0-

Cuando los dos niños emprendieron su viaje de regreso a casa, recorrieron toda la aldea, hasta que llegaron al complejo Uchiha.

Los dos niños entraron al complejo y y saludaron rápidamente a todos los que estaban afuera de sus casas y entraron rápidamente a su casa, dónde se encontraba su madre esperandolos.

— niños, por fin llegan. — dijo Mikoto con un tono ligeramente Severo. Ella amaba la puntualidad y le molestaba que sus hijos llegarán tarde.

— no fue nuestra culpa. Iruka-sensei se la pasó hablando de las 5 naciones ninja de nuevo. — reclamó Sasuke.

— pues supongo que tendré que ir a hablar con el. No debería hacerlos llegar tarde. — aseveró la mujer.

Sasuke no le prestó atención y comenzó a observar toda la casa.

— ¿esta itachi en casa? — preguntó emocionado el pequeño, mientras Ryu miraba a su madre.

Mikoto miró a su hijo y le confirmo.

— no, salió a ver a su primo Shisui. — dijo y Sasuke se desepsiono.

Ryu miró a su hermano y se compadeció un poco de el. Su madre les dedico una mirada y se dirigió a ellos.

— sin embargo, su padre quiere hablar con ustedes. Los está esperando en el lago — habló y la cara de Sasuke se iluminó.

Al contrario de su hermano, Ryu no se alegró tanto de las palabras de su madre. Si su padre los quería era para darles sermones y regañarlos.

«¿que querrá padre?» se preguntó internamente el mas joven.

-0-

Después de hablar con su madre los dos se dirigieron con rapidez al lago. Su padre y estaba esperandoles. Los dos se acercaron a donde estaba y lo llamaron respetuosamente.

— padre — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Su padre se encontraba mirando el lago, dándoles la espalda. Al oír a sus hijos no se inmutó en absoluto.

Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, finalmente les dirigió unas cuantas palabras.

— Sasuke, Ryu. Pónganse a mi lado —

ordenó a sus dos hijos.

Los dos niños asistieron y hicieron lo que les dijo sin cuestionarle.

Fugaku arrugó la cara y les miró fijamente.

— Les enseñare una técnica milenaria del clan. Se les enseña a todos los miembros cuando llegan a la edad adecuada — exclamó duramente.

Los dos hermanos compartieron miradas nerviosas.

— Observen con atención — ordenó seriamente. — Itachi lo logró al primer intento.

la cara de los dos cambio de una nerviosa a una motivada. Superar o igualar a su hermano mayor era la meta común de los dos.

Su padre realizó rápidamente algunos sellos de mano y exclamó — ¡Katon: Gākayū no Jutsu! — una gran bola de fuego salió disparada de la boca de su padre y los dos quedaron asombrados. Cuando la bola finalmente se extinguió, el les dirigió la palabra.

— Sasuke, tú primero. — ordenó y el pequeño dio un paso a delante.

El pequeño copió los movimientos de Fugaku y gritó emotivamente

— katon: Gōayū no Jutsu! — de la boca de Sasuke salió una bola de fuego de más pequeña que la de Fugaku, el no se inmutó. Cuando se extinguió, Fugaku llamó a su otro hijo.

El niño se paró frente al lago y comenzó a hacer los sellos. El chico no era tan emotivo como Sasuke. Solamente dijo — katon: Gōkayū no Jutsu. — la gran bola de fuego era del tamaño de la de Sasuke pero duro mas tiempo. Al extinguirse Fugaku comenzó a caminar.

Los dos niños bajaron la mirada, en señal de desepsion. Lo habían hecho de nuevo, habían fracasado frente a su padre. Pero Fugaku se detuvo.

— bien hecho. Son dignos de ser miembros de el clan Uchiha. — habló calmadamente. Los dos niños se sorprendieron, pusieron la cabeza en alto y sonrieron. Por fin su padre los había felicitado por algo.

«los Uchiha jamás se rinden.» pensó Sasuke mentalmente.

— vamos a casa. — ordenó Fugaku volviendo a caminar mientras los dos hermanos le seguían.

-0-

Mikoto estaba preocupada. Fugaku le había arrebatado a Itachi y quizás incluso a Sasuke, pero Ryu, el siempre había sido su pequeño. Ella lo había educado y cuidado, el la seguía en todo. No quería que Fugaku se lo quitará también.

Había pasado una hora desde que Fugaku los había llamado. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, fue de inmediato a la entrada.

Fugaku entró sin expresión alguna, pero, sus dos hijos estaban notablemente alegres y emocionados. Ella no se molestó en hablar con Fugaku y se dirigió a sus pequeños.

—Hey chicos. Tienen hambre. — preguntó Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos chicos le miraron y les brilló la cara en señal de aceptación.

— bien. Supongo que haré algunos onigiri. — sonrió sinceramente a sus hijos. Ella hacía grandes onigiri y a sus hijos les encantaban.

Ella los dejó solos y se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el platillo.

Los dos niños se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a charlar un poco.

— Padre nos felicitó! — exclamó el mayor de los dos con una gran sonrisa. — ¿lo puedes creer?

Ryu sonrió a su hermano y asintió. Era increíble que su padre los había felicitado, jamás lo hacía, solo con Itachi.

Después de algunos minutos, Mikoto les llamó para la comida.

— niños. — llamó calmadamente.

Los dos fueron y se sentaron rápidamente en la mesa. Mikoto les sirvió los platillos y comenzaron a comer.

Mikoto los observó comer. Cuando terminaron, Sasuke fue corriendo a su habitación para jugar, mientras Ryu se quedó un tiempo sentado en la mesa.

El niño estaba mirando su plato, como si fuese una señal. Por supuesto ella sabía lo que significaba. El tenía más hambre.

— Toma — dijo ella mientras le extendía un onigiri extra. — guarde uno extra para ti.

El niño sonrió y se sonrojó la cara.

— eres la mejor. — exclamó con alegría. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Ella siempre le guardaba un bocadillo extra. — gracias por guardarlo.

Ella sonrió y se centró en sus pensamientos.

«despues de todo, sigue siendo mi niño.» se dijo internamente con alegría.


	4. Chapter 4

Por lo general, Itachi nunca mostraba lo que sentía ni pensaba. La mayoría de las veces era callado y centrado en sus propias preocupaciones. Pero el evidentemente movimiento político dentro del clan le estaba preocupando demasiado. Lo único que sabía es que los ancianos del clan estaban preparando algo grande y sin duda, muy malo.

El no podía creerlo. De verdad el clan estaba pensando en rebelarse. Todas sus preocupaciones se centraban en ello y las palabras serías del hokage. Haber llamado a Shisui sin duda será de utilidad: el sabría que hacer y sin duda tendría información útil.

El bosque que rodeaba a Itachi era frondoso y sombrío, apenas se lograban vislumbrar algunos destellos de luz.

Itachi estaba esperando tranquilamente, su amigo no tardaría en llegar. Después de todo el amaba la puntualidad. El silencio solo era roto por el sonido de la abundante fauna del lugar. Después de observar un tiempo, se escuchó un pequeño zumbido. Había llegado., unos segundos despues, Shisui estaba parado frente a él.

Shisui le dedicó una sonrisa y prosiguió a hablar. — quien diría que me llamarías, Itachi. — Dijo acercándose a él. — debe ser importante.

Itachi asintió sin mostrar expresión alguna. — él hokage me ha dicho cosas preocupantes. — Shisui le miró con intriga. — cosas del clan.

Shisui parecía comprender la situación, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y habló. — así que se dio cuenta. — dijo agachando la cabeza. — yo tenía las mismas preocupaciones.

Itachi no cambió su mirada inexpresiva. — ¿lo sabías? — preguntó el pelinegro, Shisui asintió.

— entonces, ¿que haremos?

Shisui le miró fijamente con rostro sereno. — no lo sé. — dijo mientras le daba la espalda. — será mejor que me vaya, tengo una misión pendiente.

— mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad. — en un santiamén el joven desapareció silenciosamente.

Shisui desapareció y Itachi se quedó pensando.

«él no cambió mis preocupaciones» pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir del bosque.

-0-

En alguna parte del bosque, se encontraba meditando un pelinegro.

Shisui estaba preocupado. Las palabras de Itachi solo confirmaron lo que ya sospechaba. El clan estaba planeando algo. Y eso le quitaba el sueño. Él no dejaría que iniciará un nueva guerra.

El pelinegro toco suavemente sus ojos con suano derecha y exclamó. — sin importar si tengo que usar eso. — dijo con voz sombria.

-0-

Ryu odiaba ir de compras. Su madre le había ordenado comprar algunas verduras en la tienda del pueblo ya que no había en la del complejo. Normalmente no era necesario salir del complejo. Tenía una panadería y una tienda de víveres, no eran dependientes de la aldea. Pero las verduras que su madre había pedido, se habían agotado.

Por lo general, su madre siempre mandaba a Sasuke. Él amaba correr por las calles y hacer ejercicio, pero Sasuke se quedó dormido y por lo tanto la labor era de él.

Las calles de Konoha eran bastante limpias, con tanta gente en ellas, eso era difícil de creer. Después de caminar un rato por la aldea, finaente llegó a su destino. La tienda de verduras y frutas del pueblo, era bastante grande. Había tres grandes filas de diferentes frutas y otras tres de verduras, su madre le había encargado un poco de Serori y dos Tanegi.

El chico tomó lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a pagar. El hombre corpulento que atendía la tienda le dirigió la palabra. — son diez ryō. — cementó mientras ponía la mercancía en una bolsa.

Ryu pago y salió del local. El sol casi se había ocultado totalmente, lo único que quería era llegar rápido a casa para dormir un poco y evitar el regaño de su madre.

«mmm, supongo que si voy corriendo llegaré más temprano a casa, además ya está oscureciendo» pensó en sus adentros mientras analizaba la situación.

El niño no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr por todo el pueblo en dirección al complejo Uchiha. Aunque el era un poco más lento que su hermano, mantenía mucho más el ritmo que el. Ryu recordó un pequeño callejón que le acortaría el camino, lo tomó rapidamente. El chico que se preocupaba demasiado en llegar temprano a casa, no se dió cuenta que un cierto rubio se encontraba justo en la salida del estrecho callejón.

Cuando finalmente el niño se dio cuenta, trato de frenar sin resultado. «es inútil» pensó preparándose para el impacto. El rubio que no se enteraba de nada, sintió un fuerte impacto en su pequeña espalda, provocándole un poco de dolor.

— ¡ahh! — gritó el rubio al caer en el suelo. Miró al Uchiha y se sorprendió

— ¡ eres el hermano de Sasuke!

El Uchiha que seguía aturdido por el impacto dio un pequeño salto por los gritos del rubio. Cuando por fin lo pudo visualizar, lo reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Naruto? — preguntó. Él solo recordaba su nombre porque Iruka-sensei siempre lo mencionaba cuándo lo regañaba.

— ¿!todos los Uchiha son tontos?! — preguntó mientras daba otro grito.

Él Uchiha no tenía tiempo para perder con un fracasado como el Uzumaki, seguro su madre estaba preocupada. Mientras Naruto seguía haciendo sus berrinches, el tomó sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse.

— ¿¡ por qué me pegaste!? — grito de nuevo dándose la vuelta. Él Uchiha había desaparecido.

— ¿que? — preguntó mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza. «¿a donde se fue?.

-0-

Después del incidente con el Uzumaki, Ryu aumento aún más la velocidad. Seguro que su madre lo regañaría por la tardanza. Ya había oscurecido Casi por completo. Cuándo llegó a casa, abrió la puerta sigilosamente en un intento de que su madre no lo notase.

Por supuesto fue un intento inútil. Ella estaba esperando justo detrás de la puerta. Tenía una mirada enojada.

— ¡por dios!, ¿sabes qué hora es? — dijo con enfado. Pero cuando Mikoto observó con más cuidado a su pequeño, su expresión cambió totalmente.

— ¿que te pasó? — preguntó preocupada al ver su ropa rasgada y polvorienta. — te peleaste!

El niño negó rapidente con la cabeza y le entregó los víveres a su madre.

— ¿entonces qué ha pasado? — preguntó d enuevo, mientras tomaba los alimentos.

Ryu entró a la casa y se sentó en la alfombra.

— un niño tonto se atravesó cuando corría a casa. — explicó con cansancio notable. — era uno de los amigos de Sasuke.

Mikoto suspiró aliviada al enterarse que su hijo no se había peleado.

— ve a dormir, ya es noche. — Mikoto caminó hacía la cocina, sintiendo el notable cansancio de su hijo menor. Estaba respirando con dificultad y su cara estaba roja, sin duda había sido un día largo para él.

El niño no respondió, solo se levantó y fue hacía su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama sin siquiera arroparse ni cambiar su vestimenta. A los pocos minutos, quedó totalmente dormido.

Un poco después, Mikoto entró en la habitación, observó a su retoño y lo cobijó cuidadosamente para no despertarle.

— descansa mi niño — susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

-0-

Ya era de noche, Itachi amaba la noche. Pero esta era una excepción. Su padre lo había llamado de nuevo, casi de inmediato cuándo llegó a casa.

Los dos se habían dirigido al bosque cercano, tan silencioso y oscuro que solo empeoraba sus sensaciones.

Fugaku estaba delante de él. Con su típica mirada inexpresiva, mirándole fijamente. Él odiaba eso, se sentía tan vulnerable.

— el consejo del clan tendrá una reunión importante en algunos meses, quiero que estés presente. — Fugaku le dio la espalda. — serán comunes en los años venideros.

Las palabras de su padre solo confirmaban cada ves más lo que el y el hokage temían. Guerra, una palabra muy fuerte que todos temían.

Sin duda el hokage había acertado en encomendarle la misión. Su padre confiaba plenamente en él, una ventaja que no quisieras tener. Él se sentía mal por traicionar a su familia de esa forma.

— será como ordene padre. — Itachi realizó una leve reverencia y su padre comenzó a caminar lentamente.

«esto es malo» pensó mientras lo seguía.


	5. Chapter 5

La luz del sol traspasaba las finas ventanas de vidrio de la academia. Otro día más, aburriéndose de la clase monótona de Iruka-sensei, No sabía si podría aguantar la clase completa sin quedarse dormido. Todos los días era lo mismo, las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, clanes antiguos de la aldea y por supuesto la historia de todos los hokages.

\- Ryu. - llamó su hermano, que estaba sentado a su lado. - Iruka-sensei te regañará si te duermes de nuevo.

Ryu odiaba que su hermano le de sermones. Apenas era mayor por algunos minutos y creía que podía darle lecciónes. Odiaba que la gente le diese órdenes. En especial su padre, la mirada fría que tenía cuando lo hacía y su cara inexpresiva le daban escalofríos. Solo su madre sabía eso y cuando necesitaba algo de él, se lo pedía con calma y ternura. Su madre siempre había sido su debilidad.

\- ¡los Uchiha! - Iruka-sensei los señaló con el dedo. - dejen de parlotear y pongan atención.

Ryu solo bufó ante la llamada de atención, mintras Sasuke se dispuso a poner atención. Ryu comenzó a analizar a sus compañeros de clase, apenas tenían dos meses en la academia y ya sabía cosas interesantes de todos. Sasuke aborrecía al rubio que se había topado la vez que fue de compras, pero al mismo tiempo parecían ser amigos. Kiba y él habían fortalecido su amistad, que más que amistad era una rivalidad sana, parecido a lo de Sasuke y Naruto. El Inuzuka parecía prestarle cierto interés a la chica Hyuga de la clase. Ciertamente también se estaba ganando el suyo, el sospechaba que ella era la heredera del clan, Pero su timidez nada sutil le parecía extraña. Luego estaban los otros. El chico Nara que solo se dormía en clase, algo típico de su clan. La rubia Yamanaka que a su parecer era muy linda pero estaba obsesionada con Sasuke. La pelirosa que era la obsesión de Naruto también ponía toda su atención en su hermano. Por último el chico regordete llamado Chouji con un sobrepeso típico de los Akimichi. El resto de chicos no le parecían interesantes.

\- y la primera guerra mundial shinobi...- continúo Iruka-sensei dando clase. Sinceramente le importaba poco lo que había pasado en la primera guerra mundial shinobi. Después de todo seguramente fue causada por la razón de siempre, la ambición.

Lo único que le gustaba de historia, era la de su clan y como Madara Uchiha fue derrotado por el primer hokage. Siempre le había parecido increíble el valle del fin, que fue testigo de la legendaria lucha.

\- bien, es hora del almuerzo. - Iruka-sensei se dirigió a sus estudiantes. - recuerden no tirar basura en el suelo o serán castigados.

Todos dejaron el aula y como de costumbre, él y Sasuke eran los últimos, Sasuke tardaba mil años en buscar su almuerzo.

Su hermano le miró con una cara de perrito triste, el sabía lo que significaba, Su hermano quería algo.

\- Otôto. - susurró con la mirada en el suelo. - olvidé mi almuerzo.

Ryu miró a su hermano por unos segundos. - está bien, mamá siempre me hace uno extra. - dijo mientras lo sacaba. -Tomalo.

Ryu no podía negarse a su hermano. Además estaba seguro que él haría lo mismo si fuera al revés. La única cosa por la que daría algo era su familia.

Después de eso, los dos chicos salieron al patio de la academia y se dirigieron a donde estaba sentado Kiba.

\- ¡baka! - gritó el Inuzuka al ver a Ryu. - ¡siempre salen tarde!

Los dos Uchiha se acercaron al chico y se sentaron a su lado. El Inuzuka solo soltó un bufido, y los tres comenzaron a comer sus respectivos almuerzos. Kiba tenía varios trozos de carne y algunas croquetas para Akamaru, mientras tanto él y Sasuke llevaban los típicos onigiri de su madre. Ellos amaban los onigiri.

-0-

Habían pasado ya dos meses. Fugaku cada día se acercaba mas a la difícil decisión que debería tomar. Eso lo tenía siempre preocupado y angustiado. Si tomaba esa decisión él sabía que su futuro se veía oscuro.

Estaba sentado en una gran mesa, en la posición correspondiente al jefe del clan. Al rededor de diez ancianos estaban sentados con el.

\- la falta de respeto del hokage no pude pasar sin consecuencias - afirmó uno de los viejos. - debemos atacar y tomar el control de la aldea.

Fugaku solo escuchaba sin mostrar sus emociones al respecto, es lo que debía hacer un jefe de clan. Aunque por dentro desease olvidarse del asunto para siempre.

\- no atacaremos hasta que las opciones de diálogo se destruyan - aseveró Fugaku sin mas vueltas.

\- ¿de que diálogo hablas? - se bufó uno de los presentes. - ¿un niño de trece años es diálogo?.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos en forma de aceptación ante las palabras del viejo.

\- ¡silencio! - ordenó Fugaku con una mirada severa. - yo soy el jefe del clan y no permitiré que me falten el respeto ni que cuestionen mis decisiones.

Todos callaron y volvieron a sus posiciones serenas, Haciendo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de disculpa.

\- mi hijo es leal al clan y encontrará una solución rápida a este asunto. - habló muy seguro de sus palabras. - solo hay que tener paciencia.

La mayoría de los que estaban en la habitación no estaban seguros de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Fugaku y aceptaron a regañadientes.

\- esta reunión ha terminado. - dictaminó serenamente. - hablaremos del progreso de mi hijo en la próxima.

Ante la finalización de la reunión todos se levantaron de sus asientos, realizaron una reverencia y se fueron.

«espero que tengas progreso Itachi.» Fugaku permaneció sentado y cerró los ojos.

«o esto se pondrá muy mal.» rogó para que Itachi tuviera progresos en la próxima reunión.

-0-

Hiruzen estaba profundamente inquieto ante la situación que se presentaba frente a él.

\- Hiruzen hay que actuar - dijo severamente un hombre sentado a su lado. - una ataque rápido de anbu y raíz junto con nosotros liderandolo será rápido.

El tercero mantenía su mirada serena ante las duras palabras del hombre.

\- Danzō tiene razón, Hiruzen hay que actuar. - dijo otro hombre sentado en la sala. - antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- es verdad no podemos permitir una rebelión. - sentenció una mujer con aceptación a las medidas de Danzō.

\- ¡basta, Koharu, Danzō, Homura! - aseveró duramente el hokage. - ¿como pueden decir semejante barbaridad frente a Itachi?.

Los otro presentes en el lugar parecían ignorar por completo la presencia del joven ninja que estaba inclinado ante Hiruzen.

Los tres consejeros intercambiaron miradas y se quedaron callados, esperando las decisiones del hokage.

\- Los Uchiha fueron nuestros compañeros de combate. - Hiruzen susurró con tristeza.

\- le daré tiempo a Itachi. - dijo suavemente. - el encontrará una solución Pacífica.

\- le prometo hokage-sama, que trataré todo lo posible para evitar una rebelión. - dijo con sinceridad el pelinegro.

\- bien Itachi, puedes irte. - ante las palabras de Sarutobi, el joven desapareció del lugar.

El hombre conocido como Danzō se levantó y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. No sin antes dedicarle unas palabras.

\- eres un tonto blando Hiruzen. - dijo mientras emanaba rabia de su ser. - Tobirama-sensei sabía de la amenaza que suponían los Uchiha.

El hombre finalmente salió de la habitación, dejando a Hiruzen con un gesto de fastidio.

«espero que no trates de hacer estratagemas Danzō. » pensó con preocupación. danzō no se quedaría con los brazos cerrados.

-0-

Sasuke no era perezoso como su hermano, el ponía atención a las clases de Iruka-sensei y escuchaba los consejos de su madre. Eso lo convertiría en un gran ninja como Itachi. La verdad era que él, prefería centrarse en los estudios. Eso lo hacía no tener muchos amigos, pero lo valía. El será tan grande como Itachi y se ganará la aprobación de su padre.

El almuerzo aún no había acabado, él seguía sentado con su hermano y Kiba, tenía que admitirlo, el Inuzuka era agradable. Cuando el almuerzo estaba por acabar, La chica llamada Sakura se le acercó de nuevo, una fangirl cualquiera. Él las odiaba, no soportaba que estuvieran detrás de él todo el tiempo.

\- Sasuke-kun - llamó llena de timidez al chico. - ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

«¿¡porqué no molestan a Ryu, son casi iguales!?» se preguntó con un poco de molestia.

Cuando el creía que no podía ser peor, lo fue. Naruto Uzumaki apareció de la nada frente a el. tenía una mirada determinada y muchas energías, eso no era buena señal para él.

\- ¡oye tu! - dijo señalando con un dedo. - ¡te reto a una batalla!

Sasuke estaba cansado del rubio, si bien le daban gracia sus tonterías en clase, desde que comenzó a molestarlo era un fastidio.

Para su suerte, la hora del almuerzo había terminado. Naruto no parecía dar marcha atrás en su inútil intento de lucha. Por fortuna Sakura intervino defendiéndole y ganándose la atención del rubio.

\- Sasuke, vamos - le dijo su hermano con fastidio. Ryu no era del tipo al que le gustaba bromear. De hecho no era de ningun tipo, era totalmente impredecible. Con su padre era idéntico a el, pero con su madre era totalmente distinto. Se parecía a Naruto cuando estaba con ella.

Él le siguió y los dos regresaron a la aula de clases, el prestó mucha atención a iruka, mientras que como de costumbre Ryu se quedó dormido. Era tan solo un poco menos perezoso que el Nara.

Por supuesto que se percató de la mirada de enojo de Naruto.

«¿que quiere ese patan?» el Uchiha solo le regresó la misma mirada.

«¡tonto!» pensó mientras tenía su pequeña batalla de miradas.

-0-

cómo verán en los personajes principales ya sabrán en qué equipo estará Ryu. este fic da para largo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu estaba sentado sobre una rama de un gran arbol, había pasado ya un año y medio desde que inició su camino ninja. Estaba sorprendido, había hecho grandes amistades, Kiba que era su mejor amigo y rival. Shikamaru con él que había comenzado a hablar hace apenas pocas semanas, se había convertido en un chico digno de su confianza y amistad. Incluso comenzó a hablar con la tímida Hinata, ella tenía muy baja autoestima algo que a Ryu le molestaba, pero era amigable con él y simplemente lo dejó pasar.

No todo era color de rosa. Su padre y general todo el clan habían actuado muy extraño estos últimos meses, era muy extraño, incluso su hermano que siempre era agradable con él y Sasuke había cambiado a una actitud más fría. Él preguntó continuamente a Mikoto sobre la situación, pero ella se quedaba callada y le otorgaba una mirada maternal, él odiaba que le ocultasen cosas, pero era comprensible, después de todo solo era un niño de nueve años.

\- Iruka-sensei iniciará la clase pronto Ryu. - dijo un pelinegro en el suelo con cara de fastidio. - que problemático.

Ryu le otorgó una mirada agradable después de ese comentario, Shikamaru Siempre lo decía cuando estaba fastidiado.

\- vamos, ¿Shikamaru no quieres vivir un poco? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa a su amigo. - después de todo, solo duermes en clase.

Ryu también era perezoso para gusto de los demás, pero nada en comparación de Shikamaru, él exageraba.

Shikamaru bajó las cejas en señal de molestia. - ¡solo baja de ahí! - alzó la voz con enfadado

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Uchiha ya estaba en el suelo. - bien, vamos. - dijo para que su amigo no le molestase mas.

Shikamaru soltó un pequeño bufido y levantó sus ojos al cielo para observar las nuebes. Solo quería tener una gran siesta para siempre o convertirse en una gran nube sin responsabilidades ni preocupaciónes.

«eso sería genial.» pensó el chico.

\- deja de soñar despierto Shikamaru. - dijo poniéndose frente al Nara con una sonrisa pervertida. - en que perversidad estás pensando pequeño sucio.

Ante las palabras absurdas y sin sentido de su amigo, Shikamaru se fastidió. - ¡no soy tu!, ¡maldito pervertido! - levantó su brazo y sin pensarlo le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡qué te pasa Shikamaru! - gritó el Uchiha sobándose la cabeza. - ¡solo estaba bromeando!

«que fastidio.» pensó el Nara iniciando su camino a la academia mientras Ryu seguía quejándose.

-0-

Era temprano, pero en los cuarteles subterráneos de Raíz la presencia de luz era casi nula, el silencio desolador que solo era roto por la caída de pequeñas gotas de agua al impactar en el suelo, contribuía a convertir el lugar en un ambiente tétrico y oscuro.

Itachi había sido llamado por uno de los más crueles y ocultos pilares de la aldea de la hoja. Danzō era para los pocos que conocían la existencia de su organización secreta como el hokage de las sombras.

— el golpe es inminente. — dijo sin expresión alguna el heredero Uchiha. — mis datos lo aseguran.

Las reuniones del consejo Uchiha eran cada vez mas malas, los ancianos del clan dudaban de un acuerdo con la aldea y exigían sangre, el golpe tendría lugar en pocos meses y era inevitable si no se hacía algo dentro de poco.

— bien, hay que proseguir con el plan B — dijo el hombre por el cual Itachi estaba arrodillado. — tú sabes cual es tu deber.

Itachi trataba de mantener con fuerza su imagen de un shinobi sin sentimientos ni emociones, pero por dentro todo su ser se demoronaba lentamente. Al parecer era verdad lo que el segundo hokage pensaba, el clan Uchiha estaba maldito por su ambición y ansías de poder, la arrogancia y egoísmo de su clan estaban por desencadenar eventos que costarían la vida a muchas personas y la destrucción de la aldea, él no podía permitirlo.

— si, Danzō-sama. — susurró tratando de ocultar sus emociones. — ¿hokage-sama esta al tanto del plan?

— no te preocupes Itachi. — dijo en un tono serio. — yo me encargaré de que Hiruzen entré en razón.

Itachi asintió pero el hombre no le quitó la mirada de encima.

— tomaste la decisión correcta Itachi. — Danzō seguía mirándole mientras hablaba. — así tus dos hermanos tendrán una vida Pacífica y tranquila.

Itachi solo asintió con la mirada en el suelo, estaba a punto de realizar un acto deplorable y horrendo, estaba por acabar con la vida de personas que habían convivido día a día con él, de personas que le habían entregado su amor y confianza incondicionalmente.

«lo siento» la mente de Itachi estaba en constante batalla emocional por sus futuras decisiónes.

La voz del hombre volvió a escucharse en sus oídos.

— puedes retirarte Itachi. — Danzō cerró los ojos en señal de meditación.

Itachi dio una última reverencia desapareció dejando una nube de humo detrás.

— proteger la aldea es mi deber. — susurró. — incluso si debo enfrentarme a ti, Hiruzen.

-0-

Mikoto estaba sentada en una pequeña silla de madera de roble, sus pensamientos estaban divididos y sus preocupaciones en aumento.

Ella pensó en sus dos pequeños hijos que ahora estaban en la academia ninja. Estaba preocupada por su futuro, ellos no estaban preparados para una guerra. Ella sabía lo el estúpido plan de los ancianos traería, guerra y muerte, pero la arrogancia y ambición de los ancianos les impedía verlo. Cuando trataba de hacérselo ver a Fugaku él solo le dedicaba una mirada severa y la silenciaba de inmediato sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, ¿pero que podía hacer ella?. Después de todo el deber de una esposa era obedecer sin cuestionar a su marido.

Luego le vino a la mente su otro hijo, Itachi. Para los ojos del clan, un prodigio y una herramienta para sus fines. Le daba pena todo el peso que debía cargar su hijo de solo quince años, ella se daba cuenta que todo esto le afectaba mucho a su hijo mayor. ¿a quien no?, Itachi había convivido años con todos los ninjas de la aldea y ahora un par de ancianos ansiosos de poder le decían que debían matarlos, nadie tomaría eso a la ligera.

Ella les tenía resentimiento, al clan por convertir a Itachi en su herramienta personal y pretender convertir la vida de sus hijos menores en un infierno y a Fugaku por no evitarlo.

Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitar lo que ya estaba en marcha, todo estaba decidido, el destino de miles de ninja e inocentes estaba decidido por un par de viejos ambiciosos y egoístas.

«quisera que todo esto fuera una pesadilla» la mujer miró el techo de madera mientras aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

 **-0-** **Capitulo un poco corto, 1110 palabras, pero era necesario ya qué el siguiente y el que le sigue serán la finalización del primer arco de la historia y serán de mínimo 2000 palabras y máximo 4000.**


	7. Chapter 7

Era apenas medio día y el consejo ya estaba reunido. Todo estaba preparado, Fugaku estaba listo, meses de preparación y sudor para llegar a este momento, el golpe estaba listo. Los ancianos se habían reunido en la sala del consejo para discutir los preparativos para el día del golpe.

Fugaku estaba como de costumbre en el centro de la mesa, correspondiente a la cabeza del clan.

— todo está preparado. — dijo uno de los viejos en la sala. — en dos días será el golpe.

Ante las palabras del viejo todo se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que hacía pesado el ambiente, casi asfixiante. Después de todo la decisión que se había tomado afectaría gravemente a todos los presentes, de una manera u otra.

Fugaku fue quien finalmente rompió el incomodo silencio. — bien, la división especial de ataque estará dirigida por Shisui y mi hijo Itachi. — dictaminó el hombre y todos asintieron con aprobación.

Itachi y Shisui eran los prodigios y símbolos del clan, la decisión era predecible y acertada, por lo cual nadie cuestionó la elección.

— ya no habrá más reuniones. — dijo Fugaku mientras miraba a un Uchiha joven a su lado.

El hombre a su lado, era Togaku, supervisor de la policía de Konoha y máximo responsable de información en el clan.

— Togaku, tu que eres supervisor de la policía Uchiha informarás a todos. — Togaku asintió y desapareció del lugar en una nube de humo, el hombre desvío la mirada de nuevo hacía los ancianos. — doy por terminada esta reunión.

Los ancianos como de costumbre realizaron una reverencia y comenzaron a salir ordenadamente de la habitación. Fugaku se quedó solo en el incomodo lugar, el silencio y la soledad solo hacían que pensará en los que estaba a punto de realizar, cerró los ojos y se adentró en sus pensamientos.

«que Kami me perdone por lo que voy a hacer.»

-0-

Un joven Uchiha se encontraba esperando en el bosque. El bosque que rodeaba a Konoha era grande y frondoso, para los turistas de la arena era todo una belleza, para los ninjas de la aldea era un gran campo de entrenamiento y para los que tenían secretos era un lugar de reunión grandioso, en esta última categoría estaba el Uchiha.

Shisui sabía que el golpe era inevitable, él era el más famoso dentro del clan y por supuesto Fugaku planeaba usarlo en contra de la aldea. Por supuesto el no traicionaría jamás a Konoha. Danzō lo había citado en las profundidades del bosque, el sabía de qué se trataba, Danzō lo trataría de convencer para ejecutar uno de sus planes.

Él conocía a Danzō, era un hombre duro y autoritario, capas de todo para conseguir sus objetivos y el bien de Konoha, incluso cualquier tipo de atrocidades y acciones poco éticas. Él estaba al tanto de su organización secreta, Raíz y sus crueles métodos de entrenamiento para convertir a sus miembros en zombies obedientes.

«no cantes victoria Danzō, aún tengo un truco bajo la Manga.» pensó el joven mientras se tocaba uno de sus ojos.

-0-

Ryu solo quería que Iruka-sensei diera el aviso de salida, casi era hora de que terminará la clase y el estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

— bien chicos, recuerden traer la tarea, es en equipos de cuatro. — dijo Iruka. — la maqueta de la aldea les dará derecho al examen del próximo mes, antes de salir pónganse de acuerdo y formen los equipos, cuando los formen, entrguenme un papelito donde esten los miembros de su equipo.

— ¡una maqueta! — exclamó alegre su hermano que estaba a su lado. — pero solo somos dos, ¿a quien unimos al equipo?

Sasuke no debió de hacer esa inocente pregunta, todas las niñas de la clase lo escucharon y comenzaron a gritar y pelear por unirse a su equipo, por esa simple preguntita todo el salón se había descontrolado y alborotado. No solo las niñas habían hecho alboroto, Naruto Uzumaki comenzó a insultar a Sasuke y Kiba a defenderlo.

— ¿¡porque todas quieren estar con ese tonto presumido!? — gritó el chico acercándose corriendo a donde estaban ellos.

Kiba apareció de la nada frente a Naruto con una mirada desafiante, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

— no hay lugar para los fracasados en nuestro equipo. — dijo burlonamente él Inuzuka haciendo enfadar aún mas al rubio.

«¿cuando unimos a Kiba al equipo?» Ryu se preguntó con fastidió dándose cuenta que no podría dormir entre tanto escándalo y peleas.

— ¡te mostraré quien es un fracasado! — gritó enfadado Naruto a punto de lanzarse encima de Kiba.

Por supuesto y para suerte de los hermanos Uchiha, no paso inadvertido tanto escándalo, Iruka-sensei intervino de inmediato para poner orden.

— ¡silencio! — gritó con voz grave y todos los niños se calmaron. — tendré que elegir yo a lo miembros de ese equipo, ahora tomen asiento.

Todos acataron las órdenes del moreno y Iruka escribió algunas cosas en un papelito.

— bien el equipo de Ryu y Sasuke estará conformado por... — dijo haciendo una pausa y todas las Fangirl quedaron en suspenso.

Kiba parecía seguro de que estaría en el equipo, pero Ino y Sakura se estaban desmayando mientras esperaban con ansias la decisión de su sensei.

— Hinata Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara, porfavor pónganse de acuerdo. — dijo con una gran sonrisa, tanto Kiba como las Fangirl comenzaron a quejarse y hacer desorden de nuevo.

Mientras todos gritaban y se peleaban, Ryu decidió que era hora de irse. Tomó a Sasuke del brazo y se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta. Cuando ya estaban a salvo, Ryu observó que Shikamaru estaba dormido en su asiento.

«pff típico de Shikamaru.» pensó Ryu mientras ideaba una manera para atraerlo a ellos.

Él Uchiha observó una pequeña goma para borrar en el suelo, una bendición, la tomó y se dispuso a lanzarla a su amigo para despertarlo y hacer que los siguiera.

Cuando finalmente la lanzó, Shikamaru despertó confundido ante el impacto, Sasuke dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer su hermano, le lanzó unas cuantas bolitas de papel.

Shikamaru se percató de eso y al ver todo el escándalo del grupo se dirigió sigilosamente a donde se encontraban ellos.

Hinata que no era tan despistada como Shikamaru, se dio cuenta desde el comienzo y de igual manera se dirigió a donde estaban los hermanos.

Cuando todos estaban en la puerta, salieron rápidamente de la academia para que no los siguieran las Fangirl y Kiba.

-0-

Después de unos minutos de correr por la aldea, los chicos se detuvieron cuando se aseguraron de estar lo suficientemente lejos de la academia.

— que problemático. — Shikamaru les dedicó una mirada asesina. — ¿alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa?

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata apenas podían respirar por su pésima condición física, por lo tanto Ryu habló.

— veo que te dormiste toda la clase. — dijo con cansancio y fastidio. — Iruka-sensei nos colocó en equipo para hacer una maqueta de la aldea.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño con fastidió. — ¿para mañana? — preguntó de nuevo.

— Iruka-sensei nos dio dos días de descanso para elaborarla. — Ryu miró a Hinata y a Shikamaru. — ¿en donde nos reuniremos?

Shikamaru le dedicó otra mirada.

— ¿porque no en tu casa? — preguntó confundido.

— mi familia ha estado actuando muy raro y dudo que madre quiera. — afirmó el menor de los Uchiha.

Él sabía de los movimientos extraños del clan y dudaba que su madre dejará llevar personas a la casa.

Cuando Sasuke recobró la compostura y miró a Hinata, esta al darse cuenta se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.

— Oto-san ... No lo ... permi...tiría — susurró tartamudeando la Hyuga.

Hiashi era un hombre estricto y poco sociable, dudaba que le diera permiso de introducir personas ajenas al clan dentro del complejo Hyuga.

Ryu ante la negativa de Hinata, observó a la única opción disponible, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru al notarlo, soltó un gran bostezo y habló. — ya que. — el Nara siguió bostezando después de eso. — ¿ a qué hora?

— creó que para no ir los dos días de descanso es mejor ir mañana al anochecer y quedarnos en tu casa a dormir. — dijo Ryu y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los niños se despidieron y se dirigieron a informar a sus padres y pedir su consentimiento.

-0-

Ya era el atardecer y Danzō ya se encontraba frente a él solo, desde que lo vio solo y sin sus escoltas. Shisui se percató de que algo no estaba bien

— ya informé Itachi sobre la activación del plan B. — el ex compañero del tercero miraba a Shisui fijamente.

Él plan B, Shisui se asombro ante las palabras de Danzō. Él sabía que el hombre delante de él era capas de cualquier cosa pero el plan B era demasiado.

— ¡no! — gritó asombrado. — ¡aún hay una opción!

Danzō le miró con escepticismo.

— ¿cual es ésa opción? — con voz calmada el hombre se dirigió aún mas cerca del joven Uchiha.

El Uchiha tragó saliva y contestó. — mi Kotoamatsukami. — dijo el pelinegro. — puedo controlar al consejo y evitar el golpe.

Danzō sonrió maliciosamente.

— dudo que puedas hacerlo. — dijo el viejo y Shisui le dedicó una mirada confundida.

— ¿de que hab... — antes de que terminará Danzō se le abalanzó encima.

— ¡esos ojos son míos! — gritó llenó de ambición.

Con un rápido movimiento Shisui lo miró a los ojos y Danzō quedó inconsciente y cayó sobre sus hombros. Debió de imaginárselo, el hombre se había acercado extrañamente durante toda la conversación.

— no puedes engañar a estos ojos Dan... — Danzō inesperadamente despertó y le propició un golpe en el estómago.

— ¿com...como? — dijo muy adolorido. Danzō ignoro su pregunta, lo golpeó de nuevo en el estómago y dirigió rápidamente su mano derecha al ojo izquierdo de Shisui.

Cuando Danzō colocó su mano en los ojos del Uchiha, este estalló en una nube de humo, dejando un pedazo de tronco tirado en el suelo.

— Sustitución. — gruñó Danzō. — ¡atrapenlo!

Una docena de miembros de Raíz salieron de entré los árboles en busca del Uchiha.

-0-

Shisui apenas puedo escapar, los golpes de Danzō fueron exageradamente fuertes y sospechaba que le habían roto las costillas, supuso esto por la sangre que escupía de la boca y el inmenso dolor en esa área.

No le dio tiempo a pensar en que hacer ya que decenas de Kunais y Shurikens se dirigían a su dirección.

— mierda — susurró adolorido. — ¡Katon: jutsu bala de fuego flama de dragón!

Una gran flama de fuego fue disparada desde su boca para contrarrestar las Shurikens y Kunais, el fin del jutsu tuvo éxito en su cometido y arrasó con las armas arrojadizas.

— ¡no cantes victoria! — dijo un ninja que apareció a su lado. — ¡Katon: bala en llamas!

«mierda, no podré esquivar ese ataque.» pensó el Uchiha aceptando su destino.

Antes de que el ninja pudiera lanzar su jutsu una gran bola de fuego impacto en el torso del hombre.

«¿que mierda?» se preguntó quién le había salvado la vida, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, más miembros de Raíz estaban rodeándolo.

— ¡Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego! — una voz exclamó desde las profundidades del bosque y junto con varios Kunais el ataque barrió el piso con los ninja.

Shisui se colocó sobre una rama de un árbol para descansar un poco. la persona que le había salvado la vida finalmente se reveló ante él.

— debí suponer que eras tú. — Shisui le miró y sonrió con extrema dificultad.

-0-

Después de llegar a una cascada Shisui pidió a Itachi que se detuviera.

— ¿que pasa? — preguntó el hijo mayor de Fugaku.

Shisui le dedicó una mirada triste y se alejó de Itachi.

— Danzō no se detendrá, me calificará como traidor y me asesinaran tarde o temprano. — dijo Shisui dirigiéndose al borde de la cascada y dándole la espalda a Itachi.

Itachi estaba confundido al inicio pero después comprendió las tristes palabras de su mejor amigo.

— hay otra manera — trato de detenerlo. — puedes huir a otra nación.

Shisui sabía que eso sería inútil, será puesto dentro del libro bingo y cientos de ninja lo cazarían para cobrar la recompensa por su cabeza además los ninjas de Raíz le seguirían y en algún momento lo atraparian. solo había una manera de asegurar el bienestar de la hoja.

— Itachi eres al único al que le confío esta arma. — Shisui dirigió sus manos a sus ojos.

— ¿de que hab...— el chico no termino su frase, Shisui en un rápido movimiento arrancó sus dos ojos haciendo solo un leve gruñido, sorprendiendo a Itachi.

— se que les darás un buen uso. — Shisui acercó sus brazos al otro Uchiha. apesar de arrancarse los ojos seguía tan calmado y sereno como siempre.

Itachi sin saber que mas hacer, los tomó observando con horror la cara ensangrentada de su mejor amigo.

Shisui le dedicó otra sonrisa triste. — perdón Itachi, por todo el peso que he dejado sobre tus hombros. — Itachi dejó escapar lágrimas ante las tristes palabras de Shisui esperando lo que ya sabía que pasaría.

De un momento a otro Shisui se dejó caer a la cascada conservando una gran sonrisa.

Itachi observó con impotencia como su mejor amigo, al que consideraba su hermano mayor y el único en el que confiaba morir delante de el. En ese instante sintió un ardor sorprendente en sus ojos mientras le escurría sangre de ellos.

la realidad golpeó con dureza y sin piedad el corazón de Itachi. — protegeré la aldea, lo haré por ti. — susurró el joven mientras derramaba lágrimas de sangre y un nuevo poder nacía en su interior.

 **-0-** **más de dos mil palabras ;), probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea de 4000-6000 por la finalización del primer arco. como ven Danzō no robó ninguno de los ojos a Shisui, él porque de ésto se revelará en el siguiente capítulo.** **gracias por los tres comentarios y los tres favoritos, gracias por su apoyo eso me motiva a escribir mas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Una cena más sin Itachi, eso era costumbre en la familia, pero esta noche era diferente, el ambiente era pesado y el ruido que dejaba el viento auguraban malos tiempos.

Ryu no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que algo andaba muy mal, se sentía como si alguien le aplastara el corazón por dentro, un dolor que no era visible pero era real. El anochecer inundaba la aldea e Itachi no había llegado aún a casa.

«hermano.» pensó el chico, sumamente preocupado por su hermano mayor.

— Ryu. — Sasuke le llamó preocupado.

Los dos habían dejado sus habitaciones en la casa, para ir a fuera, sin duda sentían el mismo presentimiento.

— volverá mañana, sin un solo rasguño. — dijo Ryu tratando de despreocuparse, aunque no le dio éxito.

Sasuke solo asintió tímidamente, Aunque el mayor de los dos no lo dejaba ver en su rostro debido a su orgullo, el pequeño estaba igual de angustiado por su hermano mayor y tenía la misma sensación de inseguridad en su corazón.

— será mejor que volvamos a dentro. — dijo Ryu caminando a la entrada. — o madre se preocupará.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron sigilosamente a sus habitaciones mientras la oscuridad de la noche los amparaba.

-0-

La aldea escondida entre las hojas había amanecido cubierta de una ligera neblina y el cielo totalmente nublado, un clima perfectamente propio de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, un clima bastante común en la estación en la que se encontraban.

Ryu se encontraba dentro de su casa, junto a Sasuke le estaban pidiendo el permiso. Mikoto para ir a casa de Shikamaru.

— ¡si no lo hacemos, no tendremos derecho al examen! — lloriquieron dos pequeños sentados en una mesa.

Mikoto estaba lavando tranquilamente los platos sucios, hasta que sus hijos llegaron misteriosamente y comenzaron a pedirle permiso para hacer una maqueta en casa de un Nara.

— eso deberían pedírselo a su padre. — Mikoto exclamó ante la insistencia de sus hijos.

— el no, no hará caso —. dijo un poco triste Sasuke. —solo se preocupa por Itachi.

Ante las tristes palabras de Sasuke, pareció que Mikoto se había apiadado de sus hijos.

— Bien, pero recuerden que solo está vez. — ella le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura a sus retoños.

— ¡Bien! — exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo con alegría.

Los dos niños fueron rápidamente a sus habitaciones a preparar sus pertenencias necesarias para la estadía en casa de Shikamaru.

Mikoto solo observó con cariño a sus hijos.

«crecen muy rápido.» pensó mientras que en la realidad tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-0-

Ya era el atardecer en la aldea y los dos hermanitos Uchiha habían partido en busca de algunos materiales necesarios para la maqueta.

Itachi acababa de llegar de ver al tercer Hokage y se percató de que no había nadie en casa. Al entrar, había una pequeña nota sobre la mesa.

"Salí a casa de tu tía y Ryu y Sasuke fueron con sus amigos a dormir. " Decía la breve nota, que juzgando por la letra, la había elaborado Mikoto.

Itachi solo quería descansar y olvidarse de sus problemas un rato, pero la reunión con el hokage solo lo estresaba aún mas.

/0/

 _Itach_ i había llegado con suma urgencia y rapidez a la oficina del hokage para explicar lo sucedido, aunque omitió lo que pasó con sus ojos y los de Shisui.

— así que es eso. — dijo con tristeza y decepción por la forma de actuar de Danzō.

— así es Hokage-sama. — Itachi estaba muy sereno. — ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

Hiruzen soltó un poco de humo de su pipa y bajó la cabeza, no podría actuar en contra de Danzō sin desatar una guerra civil y menos con el problema Uchiha en marcha, no había opción.

— lo siento Itachi. — el viejo hombre soltó la apalabrada con impotencia. — no puedo hacer nada.

Itachi lo sabía muy bien, Danzō era el segundo hombre más poderoso de Konoha y un enfrentamiento contra el, solo aceleraría la caída de la aldea.

— entiendo. — Itachi no se dejó llevar por sus emociones y siguió sereno. — ¿y con respecto a los Uchiha?

El hokage sabía que lo que estaba por hacer, violaba todo código de honor, quebrantaba la moral y ética de el camino shinobi, pero era la única manera.

— ya lo sabes Itachi. — el viejo le dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza.

Años de intentar una solución Pacífica y todo se reduciría a la misma solución que el consejo planteo desde el primer momento, un genocidio.

— entiendo. — Itachi asintió con serenidad. — espero que cumpla su promesa Hokage-sama.

Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo y el hokage se quedó pensativo

«yo también lo espero, Itachi.»

/0/

El breve tiempo de tranquilidad de Itachi desapareció rápidamente.

Un grupo de la policía militar de Konoha irrumpió en su casa en busca de respuestas sobre la muerte de Shisui.

— porque no solo lo dicen y ya. — exclamó con rabia y furia el Uchiha. — creen que yo lo maté.

Los ninjas solo fruncieron sus ceños.

— así es. — exclamó uno admitiendo la sospecha de Itachi mirándole desafiante. — solo dos personas faltaron a la reunión. Shisui y tu. ¿donde estabas y porqué faltaste?

A Itachi le hervía la sangre, Shisui había muerto por culpa de gusanos como éstos, el había muerto por intentar salvar a la aldea y a ese estúpido clan que solo se preocupaba por ellos mismos y su incontrolable ambición llevaría a una guerra.

— ¡si nos enteramos que traicionaste nuestro clan, te las verás con nosotros! — gritó otro de ellos acercándose peligrosamente a Itachi.

No lo soportaba, había llegado a su límite, el clan, el clan, era todo lo que sabían repetir esos incompetentes.

en un rápido movimiento, Itachi tumbó a todos los ninja y lanzó con odio un Kunai al símbolo del clan que estaba dibujado en una pared frente a él.

— el clan, el clan. — dijo con una sonrisa falsa y llena de odio. — este estúpido clan está condenado a la extinción.

Los Uchiha presentes se asombraron por la sonrisa maliciosa de Itachi y sus crudas palabras.

— solo piensan en sus propios fines y metas, demostrando su incapacidad para visualizar objetivos comunes, los convierte en títeres manejados por su enfermedad, la ambición. — Itachi los miraba fijamente mientras hablaba. — ante su incapacidad para adaptarse a los tiempos modernos y a solo pensar en el pasado donde las tribus salvajes y clanes de la guerra solo buscaban ganar poder y riquezas, su mera existencia en este tiempo pacífico y moderno es un simple error fatal de la naturaleza.

— ¡Que es lo que dices! — exclamó furioso un Uchiha de pelo gris. — ¡cuanta arrogancia!

Era incontrolable, el odio y rencor que sentía por esas personas, por ese clan. Sus ojos volvieron a arder como en el momento en que Shisui murió, pero afortunadamente Fugaku apareció para tranquilizar las cosas.

— Itachi, ¿que significa esto? — preguntó Fugaku poniéndose frente a él.

«no es el momento, no aún.» pensó mientras se calmaba. Itachi recuperó la compostura y se hincó.

— perdoneme Oto-san, no volverá a pasar. — dijo el joven haciendo reverencia ante su padre.

-0-

Ryu y Sauke habían comprado un poco de palillos y pegamento para elaborar la maqueta, después de eso se habían dirigido rápidamente a casa de Shikamaru.

Ya era de noche y el sentimiento de intranquilidad en el corazón de Ryu no desaparecía, incluso se volvió más fuerte, estaba a punto de volver a ver qué pasaba en el complejo pero lo detuvieron.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y Shikamaru lo invito a pasar.

«hermano» pensó Ryu mientras el y Sasuke entraban a casa del Nara.

Cuando los hermanos Uchiha entraron, se percataron de que Hinata ya estaba dentro, ella los saludo con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

— bien, aún no es tan noche. — exclamó Shikamaru. — podemos adelantarnos un poco.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron sobre una gran alfombra que estaba encima del suelo de madera, una gran y larga tabla estaba justo en medio.

— yo solo tengo un poco de arcilla gris y café y la tabla en la que haremos la maqueta. — Shikamaru bostezó con cansancio y colocando los objetivos sobre la tabla.

— yo...yo...yo traje un poco de pintura de diferentes colores y algunas hierbas y palitos. — dijo sonrojada y a duras penas la Hyuga poniendo sus cosas junto a las del Nara.

«pero que tímida, es ridícula» penso Sasuke mientras miraba a Hinata. Está al darse cuenta solo se sonrojo aún mas.

Ryu le dio un pequeño codazo a su hermano para que dejara de mirar a Hinata y se centrará en el trabajo.

— nosotros trajimos palillos y pegamento. — Dijo Ryu colocando los materiales junto a los de los otros.

— así que veamos. — dijo el Nara mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba sus manos en un posición muy extraña.

Todos los miraron como si estuviera loco, incluso Hinata.

«se volvió loco.» afirmó en sus pensamientos Sasuke.

Unos segundos después y de repente Shikamaru abrió los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

— la arcilla gris la combinaremos con la café para dar un tono rojizo y la usaremos para elaborar el suelo de la aldea, la café restante la usaremos para elaborar las montañas, las hierbas y palos para el paisaje, las pinturas, pegamento y las arcilla gris restante para elaborar las casas y pintarlas y finalmente los palillos para elaborar algunos aldeanos. — exclamó sin parpadear y todos soltaron algunas gotas de sudor de la frente.

«vaya cerebro.» pensó incrédulo Ryu.

— ah lo olvidé. — dijo el Nara. — usaremos un palillo para dar forma a los rostros hokage en las montañas.

De nuevo todos se sorprendieron ante la predicción de Shikamaru.

«que exactitud y determinación, quisiera ser así. Oto-san estaría tan orgulloso de mí.» Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo y bajó la mirada apenada y avergonzada.

Todos comenzaron a hacer la maqueta pero la mente de Ryu seguía en otro lado.

«Itachi.» Ryu seguía preocupado por ese extraño sentimiento de preocupación.

-0-

Ya era de madrugada y Itachi se había logrado escabullir fuera del complejo e ir al Bosque para buscar a cierta persona.

/0/

La sangre corría con fuerza, como si fuera un río a punto de desbordarse, la sangre de su compañero de equipo, Tenma.

El chico yacía muerto y sin vida en un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, mientras un hombre enmascarado estaba parado a su lado sin inmutarse.

Los ojos de el pequeño Uchiha se volvieron rojos y se reveló la aparición de su sharingan.

— ¿¡quien eres!? — gritó el pequeño sin poder creer lo que veía frente a él.

El enmascarado solo comenzó a reir cruelmente y a burlarse del niño Uchiha.

— mi nombre es Madara Uchiha. — dijo el hombre y sin medir mas palabras desapareció en un vértice dejando detrás de él a un pequeño horrorizado y traumado manchado de la sangre de su amigo.

/0/

Eso fue hace tantos años y de nuevo el mismo hombre enmascarado de aquélla vez estaba justo delante de él.

— quién diría que tú me buscarías. — dijo con un tono burlón.

idéntico al de aquélla vez, igual de asqueroso y sádico.

«lo necesito.» se dijo a si mismo para controlarse y evitar hacer una locura que le costaría la vida.

— necesito que me ayudes con algo. — dijo secamente y sin demostrar emociones, el hombre sonrió debajo de la máscara.

— ¿de que se trata? — preguntó intrigado.

— mañana cobrarás venganza del clan Uchiha. — dijo Itachi secamente sin dar detalles, pero Obito comprendió de inmediato.

— jejeje, muy bien, te ayudaré. — Obito lentamente comenzó a desaparecer en su vórtice. — mañana nos vemos al anochecer.

Y como aquélla vez, el enmascarado volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

-0-

 **se que dije que este era el último capítulo pero creo que falta uno más o incluso dos , simplemente creí que era demasiado apresurado meter todo de golpe.** **he estado corrigiendo errores gramaticales desde el primer capítulo, escribo desde mi celular y es bastante difícil, espero que comprendan.**

 **por alguna razón fanfiction no me reconoce la letra Itálica pero para aclarar.** **/0/** **= recuerdos del pasado y hechos pasados.**


End file.
